The invention relates to an apparatus for folding material webs, particularly paper webs and for accumulating folded lengths in a stack of folded layers. The invention includes a folder and a stacker, and the stack is accumulated with the web moving one stacking direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,111 discloses an apparatus in which horizontal dividing or separating elements are inserted at the start of the stack just after the folder and which are constructed for carrying a partial stack and for severing the folded paper web at a fold. The apparatus operates by means of a cutting edge on a separating and carrying means inserted horizontally in the stack. The removal means for the separated stack has a conveyer belt on which are placed the separated stacks by plates working as a stacking table. Such an apparatus is also described by U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,677.
German Pat. No. 3013865 (equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,650) describes an apparatus solving the stack separation and removal problems in the same way. However, additionally therein, the partial stacks are held above and below the separating means throughout the separating process at their first and last sheets by separate holding means, so as to avoid any displacement of the stack during separation. However, this requires the use of complicated machine parts, such as suction means and the like.